


A Dance in the Summer

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec helps him with it, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec and magnus dance, it's at sizzy wedding, jace has no filter when drunk, magnus had fibromyalgia, sexual inuendo, this is a oneshot in the future of the other work in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: I'm upset and decided to write fluff.Alec and Magnus dance at Sizzy's wedding.Also, they're engaged.Try and stop me.(this is a one shot in the same universe as my other work where Magnus has fibromyalgia, a chronic pain condition that can flare up randomly. That series is ongoing but this one doesn't fall in the current timeline of it. This is where they will be eventually though.)





	A Dance in the Summer

It was a good day. Magnus could feel it, well, actually he couldn’t feel it which is what made today so good. It was a lucky day for his symptoms to be easier to bear since he was attending Alec’s sister’s wedding. Magnus smiled as Alec twirled Izzy around the dance floor. They were whispering to each other and Izzy was beaming at Alec. They had decided on this in place of the father-daughter dance since Robert wasn’t really apart of any of their lives after what he had done to Alec and Maryse. While Alec had fought to have the dance just be with Maryse instead of Robert both Izzy and Maryse were adamant that it be Alec 

From what little Magnus knew of their family Alec had really been the one to raise all of the other Lightwood Children. Maryse had been making an effort to reconnect but that hadn’t really happened until after Isabelle and Jace were already full grown. So really it made sense that Alec would get this dance with his sister. 

Alec shot Magnus a smile over Izzy’s shoulder as they pivoted around the dancefloor and Magnus winked at him, causing a blush to spread up from his neck and Isabelle to start laughing. The song started to die and Alec and Izzy stepped back from each other. Alec pressed a kiss to Izzy’s hand and went to join Magnus at the head table. When Alec sat down Magnus instantly reached out and grabbed his hand, resting them on the table. He brought his other hand up to fidget with the ring on Alec’s hand. 

“You know I really like the caterer’s here, we should look into hiring them for our wedding.” Alec grinned at Magnus. 

“Really, we aren’t going to be having a big wedding overseas? I thought you wanted to get married in Tokyo.” 

Magnus lifted his hand that had been fidgeting with Alec’s ring up to softly touch his ear cuff. It was a terrible tell but even if it wasn’t Alec would have figured it out by now, “Well I don’t know about our wedding but I definitely was thinking Japan for our honeymoon.” 

Alec just laughed at Magnus’ ridiculousness and looked back to Izzy. It was at the point that other people were joining her and Simon now. Maryse and Luke, an unlikely couple but completely supported by everyone they knew, were the first to join in. Then Clary and Jace joined and Maia and her girlfriend who Magnus had yet to meet were up. Everyone at the head table except for Magnus and Alec. 

Izzy had made it very clear that Magnus and by extension Alec should feel no pressure to join in dancing. She had been almost overly understanding and accommodating. While Magnus, like Alec, was officially part of Izzy’s bridal party, he had not been required to stand for the whole ceremony, instead, walking up with Alec and taking a seat with Maryse. But as Magnus looked over at Alec he could see him yearning to join his sister again. 

While Magnus was technically the dancer Alec had prowess of his own. Magnus and Alec, on more than one occasion, had danced together in the loft. Alec liked to help Magnus rewrite his old solo routines with a partner he could lean on. It made things a lot easier when instead of overworking himself he could just give Alec a squeeze and be helped to the nearest seat. 

So when Magnus saw Alec looking longingly at the group of people all out dancing with his sister how could Magnus deny him. So when the tune morphed into a song Magnus knew he stood up and held his hand out. 

Alec looked at Magnus’ hand with uncertain eyes before looking up to meet Magnus’. Magnus just smiled and quirked his fingers, “Come on, pretty boy.” 

Alec smiled and took Magnus’ hand. They found a fairly empty corner of the dancefloor and started a dance similar to one they had modified. Of course, the song was different but it was in the same time signature and it had the same feel so they could easily follow along. 

Alec’s touch never fully left Magnus. Even when a little distance separated him Alec’s hands would brush at his or stay steadily at his hips. Without even thinking about it they also changed the dance from dancing out to a crowd to dancing for each other. Instead of one of them having their back to the other they were both facing each other, moving in sync. Magnus found it intoxicating. 

It was soo good to be close to someone like this again, especially when it was Alec, his Fiance. They ended the song in each other's arms, holding one another and panting, partially from the strain of their dancing and partially due to the tension they had created. 

Magnus tilted his head up and gave Alec a peck that he chased with his own lips when Magnus pulled away. Alec’s eyes had fluttered shut as he tried to regain his composure as Magnus slowly became aware of their surroundings. While they had by no means stopped anyone from enjoying their own dancing people had been looking their way. Some had stilled in their path to watch for a moment but once they realized it was over they were back to their own slightly intoxicated revelry. 

Alec and Magnus were soon joined by Isabelle who smacked Alec in the shoulder, causing him to drop one arm from Magnus and tighten the other around his hips. 

“What was that for?” 

“You never told me you could dance! We could have done something cooler for my dance instead of just a stupid middle school slow dance!” She turned to her, now, husband who had popped up seemingly through her will alone, “Simon smack Magnus.” 

“What did I do?”   
“Why me?”   
and  
“You hit him and I make Izzy a widow right now.” All jumbled over each other. Izzy was trying to stifle a laugh. 

“First of all, Magnus is an accomplice in keeping Alec’s secret dancing abilities from me because I know he didn’t learn that on his own. Second, you have to hit him because I like him and I don’t want to incur Alec’s wrath. And finally Alec you kill my husband and I kill you. Then Magnus can never get that fancy wedding you two keep planning.” Izzy raised an eyebrow at Alec who frowned then started mumbling to himself angrily. 

Magnus rubbed his hand placatingly on Alec’s back and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Oh you’ve upset him, Izzy! Now he’ll be grumpy until he gets a snack.” Magnus teased. 

“First my sister turns against me now you. This is the worst day of my life.” Alec turned away from Magnus but his arm around Magnus’ waist didn’t drop so Magnus wasn’t really worried. Then he turned back to Izzy who had lost her battle to keep from laughing and was now giggling into the back of her hand. 

“Dear Isabelle, I know Alec didn’t mean to keep anything from you. He’s just been helping me with my old routines. It’s a fun workout for us.” He winked when he said workout and Simon grimaced. Isabelle, on the other hand, was in full hysterics. Magnus was starting to think the pink in her cheeks wasn’t from the heat in the room, but it was her wedding so he couldn’t really blame her. 

“By workout, you definitely mean for-” Simon slapped a hand over Izzy’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry about my wife she’s had a bit too much to drink.” Izzy turned to Simon and beamed when he called her his wife. 

“Ahh,” she sighed then grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him close, “I love it when you remind people we’re married.” She then proceeded to attempt to climb down Simon’s throat. A sight which neither Alec or Magnus wanted to see so they both took that as their que to leave but not before Alec let out a scathing, 

“Straight people,” 

They turned and almost instantly ran into Jace and Clary who were also hanging all over each other but at least they weren’t lip locked. 

“Ha! Alec makes fun of the straights, that along with Mom looking like a ghost anytime anyone mentions dad and Magnus being better than everyone at dancing even though he’s crippled now makes wedding night bingo!” 

Alec glared at Jace when he called Magnus crippled but Magnus just laughed and placed a hand over Alec’s chest to hold him back from doing something violent. 

“Down boy!” he said through his laughter before trying to focus on Jace and Clary. Being on pain medication had made it so it was next to impossible for him to drink except for a brief two hour period in the late afternoon. This meant that he now found himself the only sober person in a group of very drunk people. He’d thought being with his friends while they were drunk was fun when he was drunk with them. It was hysterical now as he witnessed their poor decision making and lack of a filter with his full mental processing power. 

Jace didn’t have a filter on the best of days and when he was drunk he would say anything he thought was funny. He was usually so wrong that the jokes were bad enough to become funny again and he didn’t seem to be able to process that he was being laughed at and not with. Clary got giggly and clingy. She laughed too hard at Jaces jokes and was always ready to pick a fight with Alec. Simon just got more depressing so Magnus tended to avoid him. 

But Alec’s reaction to alcohol was Magnus’ favorite. He would get touchy, even more than he was normally, and he would also get overly protective of everyone he cared about. That usually meant Magnus. 

It had been long enough that Magnus was able to see this mix of Jace spouting out insults at everyone mixed with Alec’s aggressive nature and Clary’s willingness to defend whatever Jace said as the disaster cocktail it was and remove Alec from the situation. 

“Love, can we step out for a moment?” Magnus asked, using his best pout on Alec who instantly forgot about Jace and looked down with the sweetest expression. He pulled himself together so quickly Magnus would have thought he was sober if he didn’t know about Alec’s low tolerance and seen how much he’d had to drink earlier. 

“Sure baby, whatever you want. Are you tired, do you need to sit down?” Alec was already leading him out to an internal garden at the venue where the reception was being held. Magnus shook his head as they headed out into the warm summer night. 

“I’m feeling fine.” Magnus detached himself from Alec’s side and circled so they were face to face, “I just wanted some time alone with you.” 

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus in for a kiss that was maybe a touch too graphic for such a public setting. 

When Alec pulled back Magnus said, “That wasn’t what I meant dear. I just meant I wanted some time away from the crowd with just you. Not that we should have a quicky in this very nice garden that is still in full view of the rest of the reception might I add.” Magnus gestured over Alec’s shoulder to the large window looking out to where they were. Alec flushed but just pulled Magnus closer and buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck. 

“Just love you a lot,” Alec said, slightly muffled. Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec’s back soothingly again. 

“I know sweetie, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to note my use of Jace calling Magnus crippled. I know how a lot of people react to that but it is a word that the disabled community is working on reclaiming. I use it to describe myself. Also, Jace is drunk and he really doesn't think about what he says even when he's sober so like whatever. But if you have a disabled friend don't call them this unless they have confirmed they are ok with it.


End file.
